Frozen: Tsar's Ambitions
by Zakemur
Summary: Arendelle has a very strong and controversial neighbour, ruled by an ambitions young Tsar of Cyrillia, who has the same power as Elsa. Before the events of Frozen, the two countries had no relations for the last 100 years due to past diffrences. Now the new Tsar is desiring to conquer all the Disney Kingdoms and tricks Elsa in to an alliance. The OC Based on Russian stereotypes.


It was two months since Princess Elsa became the Queen of Arendelle and two months after the unexpected winter she caused. Even though the summer was fun that year, it was shorter than usual. It was the beginning of fall. Mother Nature slowly started to paint the leaves on trees yellow and the ice industry of Arendelle started to thrive due to the temperature drop.

Elsa and Anna got a long for a while, except for a few fights, that were not a big deal. Kristoff had yet to ask the princess for her hand, even though Queen Elsa tried to convince him to rush, but the poor guy was always too nervous to make his move, though he spent most of his time with Anna, who was always going on various adventures, but nothing very exiting ever happened during these adventures. One day she got really bored and went to Elsa's chambers.

"Elsa, I am bored." The princess said landing on a wooden chair immediately after entering the chambers.

"Why is that? Kristoff is always around, and Olaf is contantly goofing around on you guys' side." Queen Elsa responded, but then made a pause and asked making a concerned face: "Did Kristoff do something?"

"No, no…I am having a good time with him, but I feel like the adventure we had two months ago will not repeat itself again, even though it had its bad moments, overall it was a very fun experience." Anna explained.

"Ha-ha-ha, Anna, I am sure that one day you will have your adventure, but one was enough for now." Elsa smiled putting her hand on Anna's shoulder. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door. Elsa answered the door almost immediately.

"Yes." She said to the maid that held a big barrel in her hands.

"A barrel of finest Cyrillian vodka and a letter has arrived".

"Cyrillia?" Princess Elsa gasped. She ordered the barrel to be given to the court medic for sanitary purposes and took the letter, that was written on a butchered Arendalian:

"Hi, my friend, Elsa,

My father just resign from throne, I become the new Tsar. I hear before you had ice power, well you are not alone. I have ice power to, it works better with vodka.

I wish to expand trade with Arendelle and offer military alliance.

Have Vodka barrel, it's good

Sincerely, Tsar Alexander"

"What's going on, Elsa?" Anna asked worriedly. Elsa dropped the letter from her hands.

"I do not know what to say to this, is it good or is it bad…" She murmured to herself.

"What's good or bad?" Anna asked getting closer to Elsa.

"I am not the only one who has ice powers apparently." She explained briefly.

"What?! Elsa, that's great news!" Anna got exited

"I do not honestly know… It's Cyrillia after all. At least he is friendly." Elsa looked on the floor full of thought

"What? Cyrillia?"

"It is militarily the most powerful country in the World, and it is the coldest country in the World, much colder than Arendelle. For a long time our kingdom was neutral towards Cyrillia, we barely had any relations to them after the invasion of Kronberg Valley a hundred years ago. Kronberg Valley was a small and peaceful kingdom and it was one of Arendelle's closest allies and trade partners. It got wiped away by Cyrillian forces in a matter of days. No matter how much Kronberg called for help, our Great Grandfather did not risk the safety of the kingdom. Krongberg was renamed to Fedorovka and now is a province of Cyrillia."

Anna fell asleep uring the conversation and suddenly woke up after falling:

"Oh, sorry…" She said standing up "It is like you said, Elsa: "The past is in the past". I or one think that having an ally as strong as Cyrillia would be a great idea."

"I guess you have a point, plus they have expanded Southward and Eastward recently, I do not think there will be any conflict Westward… You know what, I am writing him back." Elsa smiled grabbing a piece of paper and writing a letter of invitation.

"How exiting! New people to meet!" Anna jumped up and down.

"Now, now Anna, don't get too excited." Elsa giggled and continued working on the letter.

_Meanwhile in Grad, 's Military Camp Near Coronian border._

"Your highness, Corona has refused to open their borders to us for trade; furthermore they cancelled the agreement about the free movement of troops." A short old man with a long white beard told a tall young man in golden armor with light blond hair and sky blue eyes".

"Well, then, send them an ultimatium letter Michael, if they do not open their borders we will have to open them by force. If they reply positively no one is going to get hurt, if they put up a resistance its their funeral. I will give them a week to reply" The young man said on Cyrillian. He had a mark of a two headed eagle on the back of his armor, no doubt that he was the Tsar Alexander V.

"Yes, your highness it will be done." The old man bowed and went away.

A week passed since he sent the letter and while he was waiting for a reply from Corona in his tent, he got an official invitation to Arendelle.

"Well, well, well, looks like I got myself an ally." He solemnly said to himself reading the letter. This moment the old man returned with another letter.

"Your highness, they said they are ready to fight until the last drop of blood, rather than becoming your puppet."

"It's their lucky day, I will be travelling to Arendelle and if they don't change their minds after I return there will be no more Corona. If Arendelle signs an agreement of alliance, it will influence Corona and they will finally open their borders to Cyrillia without any bloodshed." The Tsar murmured angrily.

"Your wish is my command, your highness." The old man said getting on his horse and returning back to Corona, while the Tsar jumped on his white stallion.

Alexander led the horse to the tent where his elite soldiers were located.

"I need a hundred volunteers to go Arendelle with me, with the possibility of being stationed there. Three of barrels of vodka for the volunteering unit."

No one replied since they knew what Queen Elsa was capable of and the cultural differences between people of Arendelle and Cyrillians

"Commander Stepan of the 11th Elite Unit, your highness, me and my men are willing to serve you in your glorious trip to Arendelle." Finally a skinny figure appeared out of the crowd.

"How many men are in your unit?" The Tsar questioned.

"Just enough for your cause, your highness." The commander replied.

"Alright, get ready for the trip." Alexander commanded and then turned to the servants: "Three barrels of vodka for 11th Elite Unit!"

On the dawn of the next day Alexander and his men moved towards Arendelle.

Tsar Alexander assumed throne at the same time as Elsa did, but instead of inheriting the throne he threatened his father with his ice powers that grew stronger and stronger every passing day. His father gave the throne to Alexander and was sent to be a monk in a small monastery in the far end of the country. He heard the news about Elsa almost immediately and decided to befriend Arendelle as a nation. Cyrillia did not have that many allies and it was in dire need of someone in the West. Alexander was a controversial character, he was not evil, but he was not good either. In a month worth of time he managed to lead his troops against the Sultanate of Agrabah, defeating Aladdin's forces and capturing the capital. Princess Jasmine and her husband Aladdin were sent to a dungeon in the far north tundra of Cyrillia. He got the Genie's Lamp and put it in father's collection of artifacts from around conquered countries. Agrabah was renamed in to Alexandrovka after the Cyrillian flag was raised above the Sultan's palace. The Cyrillian markets were overwhelmed by the goods of the former sultanate.

_Arendelle, a few days later… _

Queen Elsa with her guards was standing near the entrance of her castle. She was notified that the Tsar was already on the outskirts of Arendelle Castle.

"Open the gates! Let us greet our new guests with a feast!" She commanded and the servants started fixing the tables brining various Arendellese dishes.

"This is exciting!" Anna exclaimed in happiness and got all dressed up. Kristoff also put on his best suit. Elsa made a brand new dress from ice, adding more glamour to it than any of the dwellers of Arendelle castle, after all she was the Queen.

They heard the sound of Cyrillian Horns. Alexander and his men were already in the castle. Everyone greeted the young Tsar, who smiled after hearing "Greetings, your majesty." "It's a honor your majesty." and other warm welcoming words. He was escorted to the dining room where Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and even Olaf were waiting for him.

Alexander's Arendellese was not as good as his native Cyrillian, but he spoke enough to handle even the most difficult problems.

"This is good greeting, Queen Elsa, very good. I am satisfied." He said butchering the sentence.

"I am glad you liked the reception." Elsa said standing up, later announcing:.

"Let me introduce you to my family. This is Anna, my sister, Kristoff, her fiancé, and this is, probably you are not surprised, Olaf, the snowman."

"Nice to meet you!" Olaf exclaimed.

"You built snowman?" Alexander asked smiling.

"Yeah, I made him." Elsa smiled proudly.

"I built snow soldier to overthrow my father." Alexander laughed and sat down.

"You overthrew your father?" Elsa asked surprised, also sitting down.

"It had to be done, since father was evil. You fought evil? Weasltown or even Southern Isles?"

"Yes, I did to save Arendelle."

"I did it to save Cyrillia. Me and you are no different".

"He has a point." Kristoff commented rolling his eyes. Anna and Olaf nodded immediately.

"Well…I…I guess you're right. So, what are your _real_ plans for this alliance you are proposing?" Elsa asked smiling, but suspiciously looking at Alexander. He did not expect this question to arise this fast at all, but he also read that Elsa would not agree on the terms he was about to propose the alliance on.

"We'll talk about it later, now let's have some meal! I am too tired to negotiate today." He changed the topic

The feast began, the young Tsar was eating like a pig, so was Kristoff. Anna and Elsa watched them with disgust.

"Why are they eating like this?" Anna questioned whispering to Elsa's ear.

"Because they are guys!" Elsa shook her head in disapproval. After an hour of eating and background questions finally Alexander asked:

"Where is vodka?"

"We do not drink vodka in Arendelle, we use it for medical needs only." Elsa explained.

"Smart, smart, we do that to, but vodka is for drink to. It will cure your mind!" Alexander explained and took a big bottle of vodka from his bag. "Before you complain, this is not ordinary vodka. It is Tsar's royal vodka, only a few have the privilege to have this."

All the guests looked at Alexander awkwardly.

"Excuse, me, but…" Anna wanted to protest, but Alexander read her beforehand:

"It is for Elsa to try, she is the Queen of Arendelle, and she has the privilege." Alexander smiled and poured some vodka in to a golden glass that he took from his bag as well. Elsa did not know how to respond, from one point she thought it is too dangerous for her to drink, from another point she thought it would be rude to refuse… The glass looked tempting… She took the glass and took a sip.

"Cough…cough…wow, this is actually…cough…pretty swell…" She coughed really bad, but drank the whole glass. For a minute she just sat without moving a muscle staring at the wall.

"Elsa, are you ok?" Anna asked worriedly.

"Of course I am ok! Never felt better in my life!" Elsa suddenly exclaimed surprising everyone. She was way too excited for her personality.

"Good, good… Now, meal is over. I need to talk politics with Elsa."

"Can we be present?" Anna asked looking suspiciously at Alexander.

"No, this alliance should be signed between rulers and army leaders…"

"Yeah, yeah, bring in the general…" Elsa commanded with a weird voice, it sounded like she was tired or dizzy. "You guys, go, this is confidential…Alexander and I…"

"Elsa, are you sure?" Kristoff asked narrowing his eyes, trying to push Elsa out of the negotiation.

"Yeah, I am sure, now get out, before I unleash my…Cough… I mean it's confidential." She said angrily and in the same tired voice.

Kristoff, Anna and Olaf all left the dining room. Alexander took a piece of paper from his bag and briefly explained it to Elsa:

"This is trade and economics; we exchange a lot of products. All your markets are open to Cyrillia and all Cyrillain markets are open to Arendelle. Next, there is military, your military is now an allied force for Cyrillia, you support us in every battle and every war, plus there will be a military base in Arendelle from Elite Cyrillian forces which will protect from Weaseltown and Southern Isles. Also, I establish Cyrillian Military Academy in Arendelle."

"Right on! Let's get this over with..." Elsa signed the alliance without even thinking. She felt really tired minutes after she tried the vodka and her judgement was too clouded.

"Now I go sleep, you go sleep too, Elsa…" Alexander suggested "It is going to be a long day tommorow."

*INSERT EVIL LAUGH WITH A RUSSIAN ACCENT HERE*

Queen Elsa and Alexander stood up exiting the room. The general just arrived, but there was no need for him since the alliance was signed.

"Umm…Elsa…" Anna tried to talk to her sister who was just walking towards her room. "Elsa…"

Elsa did not respond, she just went to her room. She could not walk a straight line and soon was crawling to her quarters. The servants helped her to get to her bed.

_Next: Chapter 2: Morning of Panic_


End file.
